A Look at Life
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: "Don't stop me now, I'll make this perfect." My shot at the Ten Songs Meme. No chronological order.


_****Some of these are future-fics, just a heads up!****_

1. Celebrity Status – Marianas Trench

Kate Beckett had never seen New York like this. While Richard Castle may have an all access pass into the workings of the NYPD's 12th Precinct, she never imagined that he would be willing to grant her an all access pass into the world of a celebrity.

Well, she was wrong. Tonight is the premier of the 4th Nikki Heat novel, and instead of her coming alone, she comes on the arm of one of the most eligible bachelors in New York, well, one of the FORMER most eligible bachelors in New York.

"So, Mrs. Castle, enjoying you celebrity status?" She can only laugh, cause ever since Richard Castle came crashing into her life five years ago, she never would've imagined being a celebrity in her own right, but for tonight, she doesn't mind it.

"Why Mr. Castle, I think I do."

* * *

2. Savior – Rise Against

He walked away from the 12th Precinct almost 30 years ago. He turned his back to them and left. But there are words that still haunt him to this very day. Words that he can't even speak to himself.

"_Castle! Let me help you! I'm here for you!" Rick shook his head, no, he refused to make her do that. He loved her too much for that._

"_No, sorry Kate, this is a demon that I have to fight on my own." He picked up his computer bag and strolled out of the precinct, turning his back on the one woman that he loved._

And that's why, 30 years later, he was standing in front of a grave. It wasn't hers, no, never hers. It was the grave of the child that had come from their love; the child that he couldn't face because he was afraid of what he had done.

"Sorry I could never be there for you. Sorry that I couldn't be your savior." Turning his head, he saw an older version of the woman he had loved.

"Kate." Her name was a whisper, a breath of false promise. She smiled at him before turning away. It was in that moment that Richard Castle realized that Kate Beckett had been placed on this earth to save him and he had still chosen damnation anyways.

* * *

3. Fireflies – Owl City

It was the 4th of July and the 12th Precinct with the inclusion of the Castle family was having a picnic in a nicer part of Central Park. Esposito had brought out his iPod Dock and was blasting music as loud as he wanted to.

But at the moment, the music wasn't the main focus. Nope, the main attraction was a certain detective who was enjoying a carefree dance with her ever present writer monkey. Not really keeping instep with the music, Kate couldn't stop herself from laughing when Castle dipped her and she saw the precinct and Castles' family smiling like fools, but she honestly didn't care. In this moment, nothing could ruin her good mood, not even her notice of money changing hands between Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie.

* * *

4. All to Myself – Marianas Trench

Kate Beckett was glaring at her computer. She was trying to pass off the blame of what had just realized onto it. She wanted Richard Castle. She wanted him bad! But was she going to admit that? Nope, not in a million years. And it didn't help that Esposito and Ryan kept making cracks at her.

On the other side of the precinct, stood the man in question, Richard Castle, and he was talking to Montgomery with no idea what he was doing to a certain detective. Kate made a decision in that moment. She stood and strode across the room with purpose. Her head was yelling at her to think about Josh and what this would do to him, but her heart told her brain to shut it and gave Kate the strength to do what she was about to do.

Montgomery had already started to head back to his office when he saw his lead detective grab Castle by the wrist and pull him into her, while managing to capture his lips with a searing kiss. The eyes of everyone in the 12th bugged out while watching the scene playing out before them. When Beckett and Castle finally broke apart for air, he leaned down to the detective's ear and whispered, "Took ya long enough." Everyone swore that Kate Beckett turned five shades of red that day.

* * *

5. Here We Are – Breaking Benjamin

Five weeks. That's how long it had been since Richard Castle had stormed out of his New York loft. Kate Castle leaned against a wall, trying to hide the tears that had started to flow again. She took a deep breath before going out into the living room where all their friends were. 'He should be here tonight, I can't do this without him.' But, with a face of sheer determination, she faced their friends and family and silently hoped that he would come home soon.

Richard Castle had never been the one to walk away in fight, but that night, he didn't know what else to do. It wasn't the first time he and Kate had gotten into an argument, but it was the first time that he had felt something inside of him break. He could hear all of his friends and family on the other side of his door, but he was afraid to go inside. He hadn't seen any of them in five weeks. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his key into the lock and turned it. He could only hope that he wouldn't get roasted on the other side.

All conversation died the moment they heard the door open and saw the man of the house, Richard Castle, slip in. Kate took a deep breath and pushed to the front of the crowd. The man standing in front of her was a worn down version of her husband, not at all reminiscent of the man child she had married. Castle dropped the bag he had been carrying and opened his arms, hoping that his wife would turn away. Kate smiled before stepping forward and allowing herself to be smothered in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm so goddamn sorry." Kate said nothing but only held onto him tighter, praying that he picked up on the meaning behind it.

* * *

6. Perfect – Hedley

The headstone in front of her marked her failure. Richard Castle shouldn't be in a grave, he should be standing next to her, lighting up her world. But no, he was gone and Kate had to carry on without. Whispering a soft goodbye and a promise to come back later, Kate headed back towards her car.

Three years, he had been gone three years, and his death was as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. He had been shot protecting her. Kate remembered how his body had crumpled and fallen after he had jumped in front of her, taking the bullet that was meant for her.

Wiping away tears and blindly walking towards her car, Kate didn't look back at the grave. She had tried so hard and she had failed. But, hope wasn't completely lost, cause standing at the entrance to the cemetery, clinging to her Aunt Lanie's hand was 2 year old Johanna Alexandra Castle. And for a moment, just a moment, Kate swore that she saw Castle standing there, smiling down at his little girl. And that, is what made Kate Beckett now strive for a more perfect world.

* * *

7. Don't Stop Me Now – Queen

Karaoke, they were going to freaking karaoke. And the whole 12th Precinct was making her and Castle go together. Castle was already up on stage picking out the song when Lanie pushed her best friend up on stage.

"Castle, please pick a song that will make this damn girl smile." He flashed Lanie his megawatt smile before handing Beckett a microphone.

"So, are you ready for this detective?" She rolled her eyes and answered with a sharp 'No!' before resigning herself to her fate. He just smirked and hit play on the machine. "Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive and the world I'm turning inside outm Yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy, so don't stop me now, don't stop me. 'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!"

Kate picked up where he left off, surprised by his choice in song. "I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky. Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity. I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva, I'm gonna go go go, there's no stopping me."

Castle smirked and stole the next lines from Kate. "I'm burning through the sky Yeah! Two hundred degrees; that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit! I'm trav'ling at the speed of light. I wanna make a supersonic man of you! Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time. I'm having a ball, don't stop me now. If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call. Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time). Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time). I don't want to stop at all."

And that's how it went throughout the entire song, until the end where they belted it out together. When the song ended and the entire club gave them a standing ovation, Beckett turned to Castle with a thoughtful glance.

"What?" He got no answer, except for Kate leaning forward and touching their lips together softly. They stayed like that for a moment before she pulled back and whispered softly, "Don't stop me now."

* * *

8. Crazy Beautiful – Ashley Parker Angel

Kate Beckett needs him like a heroin addict needs their drug of choice. She shouldn't feel like this. She shouldn't want to jump him in the break room and have her wicked way with him. But she does, and hell, she almost does one day, the misfortune of Ryan walking in ruins that idea faster that you can say "Oh shit!" But, one day, she'll figure all this out. And when that day comes, maybe she'll have her reasons for why she wants Richard Castle as more than a friend with some very nice benefits. But until then, she'll keep her benefits, and she'll use them to her advantage.

Richard Castle has no idea why she drives him so insane. They always end up at someone's house after work, divesting the other out of their clothes the moment the door clicks shut, and then they do most of the things condemned by the bible and God himself, but neither of them are particularly religious, so they never think about it. But to this day, he still has no idea why Kate Beckett drives him up a wall, even with clothes on, he can't figure out why he wants to wake up to her every morning, and he sure as hell can't figure out why he imagining her running around a park chasing after a little girl with her face but his eyes.

Neither of them can understand their thoughts right now, but one day they will, and when that day comes, they'll realize how crazy they really are for the other.

* * *

9. Anthem of the Angels – Breaking Benjamin

"Today, we honor two of the bravest people that New York has seen in years." There were tears being shed among most of the people in the room, especially among the 12th Precinct. They had lost their two best and it wasn't even anywhere near fair. Richard and Kate Castle should've still been alive and well, raising their two young children, not being buried side by side on the same day. Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie were called forward to make a short speech that ended in tears. Montgomery also tried but had the same ending as the others.

But, in the back of the room, the ghosts of the two recently departed were standing, watching their funeral. Without saying anything, Castle held out his hand to Kate and she took it. Turning away from the procession behind them, the two kindred spirits headed out into the unknown, only knowing that they would have the other by their side. That made them smile, not even death could tear them apart, even though it had tried its hardest.

* * *

10. Good to You – Marianas Trench

Today was the day. Richard Edgar Castle was standing at the head of the church when the wedding march started to play. Giving Lanie and Esposito a smile as they took their places as the Maid of Honor and the Best Man after Ryan and Alexis had taken theirs as the bridesmaid and groomsman, he turned his attention back to the doors to the church and his jaw dropped. He had seen Kate in dozens of different dresses before today, but her wedding dress topped all of them. It was a traditional ball gown style skirt with a halter top. Her hair was pulled back into a slightly loose bun with the exception of a few stray strands that curled around her face. It was in that moment that Richard Castle knew that he was making the right decision in marrying Katherine Beckett. And when she finally reached him, he sent a prayer up to whichever God was listening, silently thanking them as well.

* * *

So, there it is, My Ten Songs Meme. I'm actually quite pleased with how some of these came out, especially the Marianas Trench ones, cause I'm not-so-secretly obsessed with them. And I'll admit that for a couple of them, I went over the time limit, just cause I needed to get the thoughts out of my head and onto my computer and the song wasn't long enough

So, read, review, and go listen to Marianas Trench cause they are amazing!

As usual, I don't own Castle or these songs, but I totally wish that I did!


End file.
